


Carnivore Animal

by purpleyunki



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gore, Other, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleyunki/pseuds/purpleyunki
Summary: Sukai is so , so thirsty.
Kudos: 3





	Carnivore Animal

**Author's Note:**

> made this while listening to cannibal by kesha 👍🏻 hope you enjoy you filthy animals

He kept staring. The blue veins in the other's neck seemed even more apparent than usual. It seemed so inviting, almost as if he was taunting him.

9pm on a friday night. Syoya had come to Sukai's room about a tech problem with his new iphone, which neither of them knew how to fix, but tried anyways. Sukai had hit what he could call "extreme thirst". Anytime he would see anything resembling blood, either be in consistency or color, he would salivate. He couldn't control what was going on anymore, the thirst taking over his brain.

"So when I click iMessage, the only thing that pops up is this white screen that doesn't stop loading. This normal? Should I just update it or is this part of a bigger problem?"

His eyes had gone glossy. Everything syoya said, entered one ear and went out the other.

"Are you even listening to me? If you don't wanna do it I'll just ask Ren or something."  
"No-no, I'll do it. Sorry, I'm really thirsty"  
"Do you want me to go get you a glass of water?"  
"I'll be fine. Let's just finish this up first."

The phone was a piece of shit. Sukai had no clue where the other had bought it, but it looked like some weird bootleg you could find on alibaba.

It was basically unfixable. Nothing could be done with a phone like this. But he could atleast try, it could distract him from what was going on in his body.

His mouth had gone dry a long time ago, but now it felt like it was on fire. The sensation almost made him drop the phone. 

He couldn't go on for much longer like this, it would either end up in him fainting or him throwing a very unpleasant tantrum.

"Yeah I think this is a goner. I won't be able to fix this, neither will Ren."  
"Aw man. I just bought this."  
"It's just a piece of-" a sharp pain striked his lower stomach, like a huge knife sliding up and down the lower intestine.

"You good?"  
"Y-yeah, just need a moment."  
"Are you over working yourself again? If that's it, I'll have to tell Sho."  
"I said I'm fine. Everything's cool."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm fucking sure. I know myself."  
"I can tell Sho you know, he can give you some pills."

Sukai couldn't do it anymore. The annoyance Syoya had pent up in him and the thirst was just getting too much. All he could see was red.

"I'm fucking fine okay!" He stood up from the office chair he had been sitting in, getting to eye level with the younger.  
"You don't look so good. Your eyes are really red. Let me look."  
"Don't you dare fucking touch me-"

It was too late.

The motion was already started. His fangs were already sunk into the side of Syoya's neck. Colors from his face started to vanish, instead becoming a pale white. His eyes opening wide then falling down like leaves.

Streaks of blood dripped onto the floor, Sukai's hands, his jacket and the aforementioned office chair. It wouldn't stop, it was already leaking into the creases of the hardwood flooring.

Oh Sho isn't going to be happy about this. Neither is he going to be happy if he finds a drained Syoya on the floor of the room.

The contrast of the crimson red of the blood and his blanched skin was like out of a painting, almost too perfect to be real. His weak hands feebly holding onto the taller's shoulder while the fangs just kept digging deeper.

His mouth fell open, but he was unable to make a sound. Only a worn out wheeze coming out.

Sukai let go of the nape of his neck, watching the red drip onto the seat of his chair. Syoya's hands slipped down fastly, making him fall in the puddle of his own blood, a mix of a thud and a splash was the sound his limp body made when it hit the floor. The bite marks in his neck were still visibly open and gushing, making the pool of fluids under him broaden and seep forward.

Face flushed and covered in liquids, Sukai lowered his fingers into the spill, coating them in a thick coat of blood, watching them move around in the solution, paying attention to every movement. Blotches dripping down his forearm onto his white shirt, he brung the digits into his mouth, swirling them around his tongue.

Arms and legs coated in fresh blood and glasses full of speckles, he left. Like nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucked but eh


End file.
